


Asriel and Burgerpants practice picking up chicks

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They can help each other out.





	Asriel and Burgerpants practice picking up chicks

It was the fourteenth consecutive Tuesday afternoon of him and Asriel trying to pick up Chicks. 

It was going badly. 

After a particularly weird look from the local crocodile girl, he leaned his head backwards and looked at the sky. “Why isn’t it working? Is it my looks?” 

“Nah, dude,” said Asriel. “You’re really attractive.” 

“Oh. Thanks, buddy.” He sighed. “Are we going about this the wrong way?” 

“You know, I think we need to get in the right mindset.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Like. What would YOU look for in a guy?” 

“Right. Know thine enemy.” He scratched his head. “I suppose I would want someone smart, and caring. And handsome.” 

“Right, so how do you show off those things? You need to look smooch-worthy.” 

An idea popped into his head. “Hey, maybe we can help each other!” 

“Oh yeah?” Asriel fidgeted with his shirt. “How?” 

“I try my best to look suave, and you tell me how I’m doing and give tips.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Asriel stared intently at his face. “Go ahead.” 

He let his muscles relax. He stuck out his chin, and flipped his lolly stick upwards the way he would a cigarette, if he smoked. He raised one eyebrow. “Hey.” 

Asriel nodded approvingly. “That’s excellent, dude. What’s next?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well. You’ve reeled in a Chick, who’s fallen hopelessly in love with you, ready to smooch. How do you proceed?” 

“Woah, buddy. Do you think I could do that?” 

“Yeah, dude. Trust me.” 

“Well. I haven’t kissed anyone before.” 

“Me neither.” 

“You think…?” 

Asriel looked skeptical. “Wouldn’t that be weird?” 

“Would it?” 

“I guess - if neither of us thinks it’s weird, then it wouldn’t be weird. Cause it’s just us.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Asriel beckoned. “Come here.” 

He scooted over until they were almost touching. 

They looked around, to make sure nobody was watching. 

Then they kissed. 

When they broke free, Asriel blushed. “That was a bit weird.” 

“I dunno. I think it was useful.” 

“It’s getting late.” 

“Yeah. I think I’ll head on home. Until tomorrow, buddy.” 


End file.
